The One and Only
by Ravendarus
Summary: "Seriously Sakura! You've been handed a God on a plate and you aren't even interested in him in the slightest?" Ino asked, "Nope, he's just, not my type" Sakura answered.
1. Summary

The One and Only

Summary

Sasuke Uchiha is a rich boy, his parents owns a wealthy company, he always got what he wanted, he was the bad boy at school, he was so handsome every girl he met fawned over him... But his life was about to change when his father forces him to marry a girl he doesn't even know, at first he thinks she'll be just like every other girl, but when he does meet her, she's so different... She doesn't have any interest in him, and now he wants her, but he'll have to change in order to get her, can he do it?

Sakura Haruno is a rich girl, her father owns the largest of companies and he usually takes over the smaller ones. She is very obedient to him, rarely does she argue, and always does as she's told. She's a beautiful shy girl, but despite her beauty she prefers to be alone, she's even home schooled. But her life is about to completely change as her father is forcing her to marry a man she doesn't even know, when she meets him, she shows no interest in him, because in truth she holds no interest in him. Her father has her enrolled at his high school much to her dismay, she will marry him of course, but that doesn't mean she has to actually like him... Does it?


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1:

Sakura looked outside with her deep green eyes, it was a lovely morning; she smiled softly, and today was a good day for a walk. She frowned a bit recalling the fact that the man she is supposed to marry was going to be coming over with his family so that they could meet. She sighed a bit; of course she held no say in her father's decision to marry her off.

She decided to get ready for the day she had her shower, and washed her natural pink hair, sometimes others thought her hair was dyed but in truth it wasn't. She took after her mother, having pink hair; she looked just like her... Except for her eyes, she held her father's eyes, that deep radiant green that could lure any boy in. Sometimes she didn't like the attention she got, boys just, didn't interest her, and she was so shy she didn't like the closeness.

She got into a lovely pink dress that fit her perfectly, all her curves showed off. She wore a beautiful necklace around her neck, it was a locket, it was golden in colour and in beautiful pink writing was her name, and the shape of the locket was a Cherry Blossom just like her name. Sakura smiled at it, it had been a gift from her late mother, who died when she was very young, she never went anywhere without it.

She jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, "Father" she spoke softly towards him, the man stood behind her, his hair was a dark red and his eyes the brilliant green that mirrored her own, "Are you all ready? They will be here soon" he said.

Sakura nodded, "Of course" she said, "I am always ready for you" she said, he nodded, "Good girl, you look beautiful" he said kissing her forehead. Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Thank you" she mumbled softly. Her Father's name was Hatori Haruno, he was famous for taking over business' he was a tyrant of the business world, but for the first time he would be conjoined with a business. His was joining the Uchiha Company, and part of the deal was that she would marry the Uchiha's youngest son.

"They are here" her Father's voice broke her thoughts; she glanced out of the window seeing the limo pull through the gates of her home. She lived in a large Mansion like house, it had a huge gate at the entrance and a garden leading up to her stairs which lead to the front door of her large home. She sighed a bit looking away, her Father smirked "Be ready to come down when I call you" he said walking down the stairs.

Sakura sighed and nodded her head, "I am all set" she said, she walked to her shelf and pulled out a journal, she opened the book and started to read. She heard the doorbell ring which was followed by the loud noise of barking. Her two Bull Mastiff's Dante and Forte were already at the door reacting to the noise. Her father had bought her them for her birthday a few years back, she loved them to pieces, and they made good guard dogs.

She heard the door open and close her dogs relaxed after she heard her Father yell at them. "Sakura!" Her Father's voice rang up the stairs. Sakura sighed a bit, she put away her book and walked out of her room and walked down the stairs softly, she smiled towards her Father timidly, she then saw the people in her living room she became more sheepishly, there was a beautiful woman with long bluish black hair and black eyes, there was also a man with short black hair and black eyes, and finally... A handsome young man who looked only a tad bit older then herself, he had short spiked bluish black hair and deep black eyes that watched her with a curious look inside them, but the curiosity faded into a look of pure boredom, he didn't look back at her trying to look unimpressed. He wore a dark blue shirt that fit him perfectly and tight black pants, it showed off all his features, despite his looks, she wasn't sure if he was the boy for her. She rolled her eyes a bit looking off, she moved closer towards them.

Sasuke watched her come down the stairs, his eyes widened, 'that's my fiancée?' He wondered to himself. 'I can't believe it, she's… beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever seen, damn she's hot!' he thought again, he stared at Sakura in truth he had never seen a more beautiful girl, and she was all his… but a thought crossed his mind, she was just going to be another fan girl like all the others. He frowned a bit again.

"This is my beloved Daughter Sakura, Sakura meet the Uchiha's" he said, "Pleasure" Sakura cooed as she curtsied to them, "How polite, she's perfect" The woman said, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my Husband Fugaku Uchiha and my son Sasuke Uchiha" she said happily. My eyes lingered towards Sasuke once again, so his name was Sasuke. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it is an honor to meet all of you" she spoke quietly. "Lovely name" Fugaku said to her, he turned to Hatori as he spoke, "Come with me, we can start dinner and discuss the Marriage, kids get to know each other" he said, Hatori lead Fugaku and Mikoto out of the room.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura, he waited for her to start ogling him like all the other girls, but she didn't. He wasn't the one to start talking, but it appeared he would have too that is until she finally spoke, "So" she started, Sakura turned her head towards him lightly, "So?" he asked in return, but received no answer, she said nothing else, she merely looked down, Sasuke scowled a bit she wasn't like the others though, that he found to be interesting, "I can't believe I have to marry a girl I don't know, she doesn't even speak much..." Sasuke uttered trying to draw her attention, "Well my name is Sakura, now you know me" she said to him ever so simply. Sasuke blinked; surprised she had heard his words even though they were uttered, seemed she had good hearing. "I am going to marry you only because my Father wishes me too" she said, she turned her head away from him, uninterested. Sasuke watched her, why wasn't she ogling him? Why wasn't she all over him? It was confusing to him.

Sakura smiled happily and walked over to the two handsome beasts she called Forte and Dante, they were light brown, Forte was bigger than Dante was, and Dante was faster than Forte. Sakura smiled, "Hello my boys" she cooed softly and scratched their ears, they barked and licked her.

Sasuke watched her, she was more interested in the dogs then she was him... It was then he realized he wanted her, he smirked, she would be his, he always got what he wanted, his Father would wait on his word, but he wanted Sakura.

"Sakura!" Her Father called, "Coming!" She called to him, she got up and walked out, the dogs growled towards Sasuke, but he shrugged it off and followed Sakura. Sakura sat down softly in her chair, a little disappointed in the fact that the only free chair was the one beside her, which Sasuke slid into.

Sakura looked off quietly, "Well dig in" Hatori said as the plates were set up by the maids who rushed in on his word, there were plates of steak with mashed potatoes, gravy and fresh cut bread, as well as cooked mixed vegetables on everyone's plates, except for Sakura's plate who held all the same expect for meat, her steak had been replaced by a lovely looking salad. She smiled and picked up her fork. Everyone began eating the dinner had started off pleasantly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's plate, was she a vegetarian or something? He didn't really care either way; he snorted and started to eat his meat. He started to hear their parents comparing their children. "Well Sasuke is always top of his classes, he's a genius! And a great Athlete" He could hear his Father praise, and brag… once again. Hatori smirked, "Really? He sounds like the perfect son, well my little Sakura is home schooled, but she is also a genius, she has a talent of the arts, she can sing, dance and even play any song you have on any instrument, she can even paint" he said, "Not only that I'm going to have her enrolled into Konoha Private School for the Gifted, so she can spend more time with Sasuke" he said.

Sakura almost choked on her drink, "W-What?" She asked, surprised by that fact. Sasuke almost choked as well, glancing over, a girl whose never even been to an actual school was going to school… his school, he smirked, he could show her off now easily, she'd seen how popular he is, perhaps even get jealous by all the girls flaunting over him… it would be perfect.

"You heard me Sakura, starting tomorrow you will be attending school" he said. Sakura dipped her head, "Of course Father" She said, and that had become a daily phrase for her, saying 'Of course Father' whenever he spoke.

"How interesting, will this be your first time at school?" Mikoto asked her gently, Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, I've been home schooled since I was little" she said. "Oh I see are you nervous?" Mikoto asked softly, "Well... Um, a little yes" she said, "I've had her enrolled in all the artistic courses, plus some academic courses" Hatori said. "Oh I see" Fugaku said, "That'll be tough for her first time at school, but I'm certain Sasuke will show her the ropes, won't you son?" He asked, "Hn" Sasuke answered his famous line.

"Good" Fugaku said to him, Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and then looked back at her plate as she kept eating, she merely listened as her Father and his parents kept on talking and bragging towards each other.

Sakura sighed having heard enough she rose from her spot, "Please forgive me, but I need to take Dante and Forte for a walk" she said leaving the room. "Come back soon" her Father beckoned, Sakura nodded, she got the chained leashes from near the door and tied her dogs, "Let's go" she said to them. She moved out the door and started walking down the street with Forte and Dante at her sides.

Sakura took a deep breath, she was starting to relax again, she hated the fact that she had to marry Sasuke, perhaps by the time she returned the marriage would be off. A girl could hope right?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A voice called out, she blinked her eyes and looked up, she smiled timidly, it was Kiba, her neighbour and one of her best friends. He was walking his tiny little dog named Akamaru, she giggled, "Hey Kiba-kun" she said lightly walking over she picked up the small dog, "Hey Aka-chan!" She said as he licked her face. "How ya been?" Kiba asked her.

Sakura smiled, "I... Have been better" she said, "Why? What's wrong? Is it your Father again?" He said. "Yes... He's forcing me to marry" Sakura said sighing, "What?!" Kiba asked shocked, a bit upset, "Who? Why?!" He asked, "Well, the boy is at my house... Right now, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and it's for business.." She sighed.

"Sasuke?!" Kiba said, Sakura blinked, "Do you know him?" She asked surprised, "Yea, he goes to my school, he is this punk jerk that is one of the most popular kid in school... I can't believe your stuck with a guy like him I'm so sorry Sakura-chan" he said, Sakura sighed, "I know Kiba-kun, the worst part is now I have to attend his school" she said, "Hey! At least I'll be at the school to help you out too" he said. Sakura smiled timidly, "Thank you Kiba-kun" she said.

"Your welcone Sakura-chan" he said, "at least there is one plus" she said to him softly, "Yea... Though I am sorry to hear about your marriage, does that mean... You can't back out?" He asked, "You know I can't" she said sighing. Kiba nodded his head, despite that he still looked a bit hopeful, "Who knows maybe you might end up liking him" he said, Sakura gave him a funny look, "I don't think so he's so... Mhmm not my type" she said.

Kiba laughed, "That's true" he said, "I'm more your type then he is" he added, "I know Kiba-kun, you are" she said softly. "Oh well, I guess I better head back" she said looking ahead, they had walked around the block and were almost at her house.

Kiba frowned a bit, "Oh well, see ya tomorrow Sakura-chan" he said, "See ya tomorrow Kiba-kun" she said blushing a tad bit, she dipped her head and let Forte and Dante say their goodbyes to Akamaru and then she walked into her house, only to come face to face with Sasuke. "Who was that?" He asked her lightly seeing Kiba walking away, "my friend" Sakura said to him.

"Mhm, well here" Sasuke said handing her a ring, "W-What's this?" Sakura asked confused as she took it, "your engagement ring" he said, "Your going to marry me in a few weeks, a date has been decided" he said. Sakura's eyes widened, "You will wear it and I'll see you at school tomorrow" Sasuke cooed smugly, Sakura frowned and sighed nodding her head. She wasn't looking forwards to this.

"Sakura, bid our guests farewell, they shall be leaving now" Hatori said to his daughter. Sakura sighed, "Alright" she said. Everyone had said goodbye and she was finally upstairs in her own room. She was laying silently on her bed, she was deeply tired, she didn't want to head to school in the morning but she really had no choice.

Sakura closed her forest green eyes and finally lulled herself to sleep.


End file.
